We Should Get Coffee Sometime: Everything You Wanted to Know
by karivalentina
Summary: Reference guide to story We Should Get Coffee Sometime. THIS IS NOT A STORY. This is a commentary of chapters so that readers will not have to re-read chapters to keep up with the story. UPDATE: Summary of chapters 1-25 NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapters 1 thru 7

REFERENCE GUIDE to 

We Should Get Coffee Sometime

Written by: Me

Introduction:

Here's my long over due introduction: I watched LOST for the first time on Netflix in 2012. I'm now a huge fan and I love most of the characters with very few exceptions. I'm happily married to Mike, a former stand- up comedian. The fact that we got together is a great example of how opposites do indeed attract :D

I selected the category of 'humor' for this **reference guide** because none of the other categories really applied here.

I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I'm not spending a lot of time proof-reading for expediency sake.

Purpose: Why I decided to write this.

Help readers keep track of what has happened in each chapter without having to re-read. The untold truth: as a reader, I would rather skip than re-read. Hopefully you will find this **quick reference guide** quite handy.

I thought that writing this would be a fun project! Yes, that's right. You didn't misread. This is my idea of fun. Other people party and/or head for the beach. I just…write.

Acknowledgment: I would like to thank Serendipity Cullen for encouraging me to write this (okay, okay, it was more like 'strongly insisted' that I do this :)

**Chapter 1:**

Originally, I wrote 20 chapters for this fic in 2012 with the intention of uploading them one by one and making only minor changes. As soon as I uploaded this first chapter though, I realized that I was already going to be making more changes than I intended.

I didn't write an authors note for this chapter. In truth, I was too terrified. Back in March, I was a first time writer and was still unsure. Indeed, during the first two weeks, I seriously considered pushing that delete button and putting this story out of its misery. But then, I got a couple of reviews and then I thought maybe it wasn't that bad.

This chapter starts out with sideways scene of David's birth which was meant to foreshadow the birth of James and Juliet's child later in the story, even though chronologically the latter happens first. One reviewer described this scene as 'unsettling' and the first chapters as disorienting. She was thinking it was intentional… Yes, it was!

_Post-island__:_ The year: 2015. It's 3:00 a.m and James has nightmares related to Juliet's death on the island. He has a court hearing in the morning and it's the first time there is a mention of a child.

_1974 scene:_ James keeps Juliet from leaving on the sub. They kiss. She decides to stay.

After all this time, the first thing that strikes me is how incredibly short this chapter really is :D If I were to re-write this today, I would make it way longer.

**Chapter 2**

I always had this idea of doing character quotes for the chapter titles and writing the chapters around themes. "It's the ghost of Christmas Future" comes from an episode in season 5 where Sawyer demands that Desmond open the door to the hatch.

_Post-island:_ In this chapter, Sawyer and Kate take Clementine to the zoo. Sometime in season 5, Kate tells Jack something along the lines that 'not all was pain and misery' referring to their relationship. Hence the mention of Stephen King's book, Misery. Although, I wrote this chapter to show Kate's role in helping Sawyer establish a relationship with his daughter.

_Sideways:_ In her dreams, Juliet remembers a blond baby in her life. She knows this is not David since he has dark hair.

_1974 scene:_ Back at the barracks, James tries to make a move, Juliet does not want to get involved in a relationship. There's mention of Jack and Kate: their ghosts of the future. Ironically, their respective relationships with Jack and Kate are from their past. They do turn up again when they come back to the island, though. So they'll also be part of their future.

Here I write my first author's note: I was considering adding more chapters to the story and wanted to see what readers were thinking at this point.

**Chapter 3 **

Chapter title: "We Had an Agreement" comes from episode 5.8, LaFleur. James tries to get Juliet to help deliver Amy's baby. Juliet says this, referring to her 'retirement' from practicing medicine.

Post-island: James spends time with Clementine, reads to her the same books he used to read to his son with Juliet. Here's where I mention for the first time that their child is a boy. No surprises here. No need to keep you guessing the sex of their baby so I revealed this early on. I'm saving the mystery and the revelations for other juicier elements in this story.

In a related note, I've changed the story description a few times, but the only thing that I have not changed is "What if Sawyer and Juliet had a child? Statement. Oh, and the one that states: "but Suliet conquers all."

Anyways, back to the story. Clementine wants Auntie Kate in their lives, James is glad they're not seeing her anymore. It appears that many of you were also glad to hear this

A tiny spoiler: Kate will be coming back soon! I wish I could tell you more, but the only thing I can say for sure is that there will be no skate scenes :)

_1974:_ In this chapter, James tries something different every week to get Juliet to break their agreement: they would live together in the same Dharma house but they would not sleep together. One reviewer mentioned that mixing different story-lines would be a challenge. She was right, and that is part of the reason I'm writing this reference guide, so that it would be easier to keep track of each storyline.

After getting some feedback for this chapter, I decided to add more Dharma chapters. Originally, this story was meant to be fast-paced and considerably shorter.

**Chapter 4**

This was NOT one of my original chapters. Wrote it and uploaded it quickly. Chapter title NOT a quote from the show. Nice fluffy chapter.

_1974_ Miles, Sawyer and Jin play the song "Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica. At the end of chapter, Sawyer talks to Juliet and tells her in a roundabout way that he has feelings for her.

**Chapter 5**

This chapter was mostly inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine, LornaCat.

_What happens in 1974_: At the barracks, the alarm goes off and James has to leave to look for little Ben who has escaped. He comes back three days later, sleep deprived. He and Juliet sleep together, but not really sleep together

Juliet remembers her childhood and the circumstances around her parents divorce. Her dad tells her that his marriage to her mother was not 'meant to be.' I wrote this chapter to establish Juliet's motivations. Her dad let her down and every relationship in her life with men has failed and hence her reluctance to trust yet another man.

In her depressed state, Juliet's mother watched the movie _Love Story_ , its flawed message (Love is never having to say you're sorry) is similar to the speech (Just because we love each other doesn't mean we are meant to be together) Juliet heard from her mother when her parents were getting divorced (season 5, episode The Incident Part 2).

**Chapter 6**

"Screw Our Agreement" Sawyer says this in episode LaFleur, in an attempt to convince Juliet to try to save Amy's baby.

James and Juliet attend the Christmas party. They flirt, kiss and dance. Miles is the party's disc jokey and has a blast! At the end of the chapter, Juliet walks away from the party. Miles and James are discussing Juliet's whereabouts and Miles makes a reference to _Cinderella_ fleeing the ball at the stroke of midnight when there is a blackout. End of chapter.

**Chapter 7**

1974: This chapter is a continuation of the Christmas party. After the blackout, James talks to Horace and Radzinsky. They try to figure out who's responsible. Radzinsky is suspicious of the fact that Juliet was not at the party when the lights went out. James handles the situation well, diffuses Radzinsky's suspicions, asks Jin to come with him and they head to Roger's house. Roger is drunk when they get there and Ben is supposedly asleep.

Later we learn that Juliet went home and was waiting in bed for James when the blackout happened. Even though she's sleep deprived from the previous night, she's awake when he arrives. They discuss this for a bit. Then, they make love for the first time (okay, this part is a little more exciting than it sounds :D). Some have described the end of this chapter as 'hot' and 'sexy'.

Chapter ends with: "and he never went back to sleep on the couch after that."

Hope you found this guide helpful. **As always, I'll be happy to answer any comments/questions.**


	2. Chapters 8 thru 12

**Chapter 8:**

**NOTE: This is not an exhaustive review, as it is meant to illustrate the key points of each chapter.**

This is where we come back to the 3 different timelines. This is one of my original chapters with the addition of the Ben/Juliet scene. **These original 20 chapters help me keep track of where the story is heading, and I use them as my very own reference guide.**

Chapter title _Curioser, Curioser:_ All credit belongs to the white rabbit in _Alice in Wonderland._

Post-island: the year is 2015. It's 8:00 am. At the court hearing, James' lawyer mentions that his client is willing to make New York his place of residence. Opposing counsel states that his client is seeking sole custody and that the petitioner (James) has barely had any contact with the minor child and therefore she is seeking sole custody.

There is a woman at the court hearing that James avoids making much eye contact with. He's sleep deprived from the night before and does not want to engage in any type of confrontation. This mystery woman has been his child's primary caregiver.

1975 Six months pass and it is now 1975. James and Juliet have a great relationship. The Dharma Initiative sends them to Tahiti for a career development seminar for a few weeks.

Before leaving for Tahiti, Juliet talks to Little Ben. As it turns out, he's the one who was responsible for the blackout. He managed to pick the lock to the utility room and flee unnoticed. Juliet befriends him and tells him she will keep his secret as long as he doesn't get into more trouble.

A reviewer notes that the scene where Juliet plays hide and seek with a child in Tahiti foreshadows her becoming a mother. Indeed, Juliet is so eager to finally leave the island that she forgets to pack her birth control pills. Being _strangers in a strange land, _not knowing their way around, Juliet accepts the fact that she won't be able to replace her birth control pills in time to prevent a pregnancy.

They make love their first night in Tahiti. Sometime after, Juliet realizes she forgot her birth control. James does not take this very seriously; he thinks it's unlikely that Juliet will get pregnant.

**Chapter 9 **

Chapter title _Whatever Happens_ is a common catchphrase used by different characters.

Lots of nice reviews for this chapter! One reviewer states that even though she found the early chapters to be 'disorienting' and that she couldn't figure out how everything fit in, she writes: 'I trust that it will all fit in and it seems to be doing just that."

Sideways: Juliet's relationship with Jack is seen as being in direct contrast to her relationship with James in the 1970's. Jack forgets Juliet's birthday. Jack is working overtime. There's also the scene where Juliet interviews a nanny to take care of David while she's at work. Jack does not remember that Juliet was looking for a nanny. Juliet feels disconnected from him.

**IMPORTANT THIS PART IS FROM CHAPTER 2:** I didn't realize until later that I mistakenly cut this portion out from chapter 2 summary. In this timeline, Jack becomes jealous. Juliet keeps bringing up James, calling his name. In fact, Jack is aware that she wanted to name their son James. He demands to know who this 'James' is. The thing is that Juliet is not consciously aware of her past on the island.

1975: Their stay in Tahiti. This chapter is full of romance. They spend some nice time sightseeing and James gives Juliet a pearl necklace for her birthday. They're both aware of the very real possibility that Juliet is pregnant. She's been sleeping more. They're on a romantic boat ride, when James steps up and tells her he loves her.

**Chapter 10**

Chapter title: After jumping off the helicopter, Sawyer finds Juliet on the beach with a bottle of rum in hand, and asks: What Are You Celebrating?

1975 Tahiti: Juliet visits a doctor to confirm her pregnancy. She's conflicted by the news of this unplanned pregnancy even though at this point she's not surprised in the least. She certainly doesn't feel like celebrating right then. The receptionist can read this all over her face and hands her a business card of an abortion clinic. Juliet considers this for a moment, yet she refuses to take the card.

Juliet experiences ups and downs due to pregnancy hormones. She's more emotional than she would normally be. She confesses to James that she has considered terminating the pregnancy. He acts supportive of whatever decision she wants to make, yet also tells her that he would be there for her if that's what she wants.

IMPORTANT TO NOTE: Juliet is thinking that continuing the pregnancy should not be a problem, since the baby was conceived off the island, so technically the pregnancy problem unique to the island should not apply in this case. James is not so sure about this and worries that something may go wrong.

Post-island: 2015. At the court hearing. James' lawyer mentions something about his finances. James decides not to mention the fact that he's a writer. Aside from some temporary jobs in construction, he's been partnering with Miles and supporting his inventions. During the hearing, James checks his cell phone and decides to send an e-mail to Clementine who is now 13 years old. The e-mail included an attachment of the book he had been working on along with a copyright transfer. His lawyer also states that there would be no more 'continuances' and the outcome of the hearing would be decided that same day.

**Chapter 11 **

Chapter title: _It only matters who we are._ Juliet says this to Jack in season 3.

Sideways: Rachel and Juliet have lunch together at the cafeteria. They discuss the possibility of Rachel taking care of David while Juliet's at work. Also, Juliet refuses the chocolate chip cookies that her sister so loves. They remind her of their mother and she tells her this. Rachel in turn asserts that their parents never divorced. Here there may be a crossover of timelines. Juliet is remembering things from her past which differ from her life in the sideways.

1975. James has his own chocolate chip cookie story to tell. Right after his parents passed, James goes to live with his grandmother who feels guilty about cutting her daughter out of her life after she married James' father. On the other hand, his grandmother decides to raise James in spite of the fact James' father murdered her daughter. While he was growing up, she tells him that 'he was nothing but trouble'.

James tells Juliet that she's the only one who's ever believed in him. Juliet tells James that he's not a bad person and that she believes he will make a great father. She says: "It doesn't matter who we were, it only matters who we are."

In this same chapter, Juliet finds a sailor suit and other baby clothes that she decides to purchase\. Chapter ends with James in a playful way with James giving Juliet a body massage. Somehow, this leads to them discussing the tasering episode. He tells her "it's not who we were but who we are that really matters, right?"

**Chapter 12**

Chapter title: _We're Home,_ James says this in the beginning of season 2 after the raft drifts ashore back on the island.

Post-island: year 2015. At the courthouse, there is a 30 minutes break. James goes to a coffee house. He sends text-messages to Clementine telling her he would picking her up after school but that he might be a little late. She's in Alabama. He wonders when the hearing would be over since he's flying back home that afternoon regardless of the outcome of the hearing.

1975: Tahiti. It's time to go back to the island. Juliet does not want to go back, but in the end, she decides it's the best course of action.

Back on the island: Reunion with Miles and Jin. They joke about names. James says that if the baby is a girl, her name would be Alice, after _Alice in Wonderland._ Chapter ends with Juliet saying that if they're baby is a boy his name would be James.

**NOTE: **I will try to get the next installment ASAP, so it will be less detailed than this one, I think. I will try to focus mostly on the key points.


	3. Chapter 13 thru 20

**NOTE: **This summary is meant to illustrate only the key points.

**Chapter 13 **

Chapter title: _Free will is all we really got _, catchphrase spoken by Juliet.

I think it was around this point in the story that a couple of readers told me they were enjoying the mystery surrounding the post-island storyline. Thus, again, I start thinking about adding more chapters. The result would be this story would wind up having 30 chapters instead of just 20.

1975 In this chapter I get very detailed regarding childbirth in the 70's. As a result of these dreadful practices, Juliet makes a clear choice to give birth on the island rather than board the sub to Tahiti as was customary for mothers-to-be.

Sideways: the bottom line is that Juliet is unhappy in her marriage and is starting to seriously consider putting an end to it. She wonders how this would affect David.

**Chapter 14**

Chapter title, "I Got You", The Incident Part II. No Dharma time, only sideways and post-island.

I've had some readers describe this chapter as confusing. Others thought that it did a nice job drawing a parallel between Suliet and the movie _Titanic._

In truth, I didn't know how well this chapter would be liked as it was a clear departure from the previous ones :)

At the end of chapter, in the sideways, Juliet wakes up with the ring that James gives her during their 'Titanic-like-adventure'. The memories from her previous life with James are seeping through and even though she does not completely understand what it all means it certainly affects how she feels about Jack.

I wanted readers to decide how to interpret the events in this chapter whichever way made more sense to them: Either as 'it was all a dream' or as the timelines (sideways and post-island) connecting. The latter is my preferred option and hence the inclusion of the ring which was not part of the original chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Chapter title: _Any Plan Is Better Than No Plan._ Juliet says this to James in LaFleur right before they meet the thugs that were holding Amy hostage**. **

Here is where the story starts to get really interesting. So far, I've had a nice pattern going alternating between the sideways and post-island timelines and Dharma time every other chapter or so. But since I decided I would add more chapters and more tension to the story, this would have to change. So once again the additional chapters would result in more Dharma time.

In my original plan, Juliet gives birth in hostile territory and the circumstances are rather traumatic but it all takes place in one chapter. Incidentally, this goes back to David's birth in the first chapter. Juliet is worried about losing David in the birth scene because her sub-conscious mind remembers the circumstances of her son's birth in the 70's. She's afraid it might happen again.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. This chapter is about the choices made by Juliet and James that eventually led to their baby being born at the temple.

Post-island: 2015. it's 11:10 am and court would be back in session at 11:30 am. James checks text messages, e-mails and facebook pages while at the coffee house . We learn that Clementine (age 13) is also a writer. She self-published her own e-book on _Amazon._

**Chapter 16**

Chapter title _Special , _an episode title and clear reference to Walt

1976, early January. Juliet, James and Jin are captured by the Others once they arrive at the temple. Chapter ends with James learning about the baby's baptism. According to Richard, their child is special.

**Chapter 17 **

Chapter title: _Cause I ain't got a choice._ James said this in season 5, He's Our You episode.

1976 Juliet centered chapter. Here we see the birth scene from Juliet's POV. Her worst fears become true. Irony: in a twist of fate, Juliet finds herself living the very same circumstances that she wanted to avoid in the first place.

Sideways: Juliet tells Jack she's leaving. Jack becomes difficult and she decides to stay. She wants to spare David from being caught in the middle of a nasty separation between his parents.

The common theme in this chapter is Juliet feeling she's trapped and that she doesn't have a choice.

**Chapter 18**

Chapter title: _One of Them, One of Us_ these are frequent catchphrases/themes.

In this Dharma chapter, Locke makes his appearance as Deus ex Machina. This was undoubtedly a troublesome chapter to write; it was truly difficult to try to coordinate action and dialogue of multiple characters in taxing circumstances (novice writers: every seasoned writer would agree: never try this at home). Plus I also wanted to show the POV of each character. In hindsight, it probably would have been best to write it all from James' POV.

In the end, Locke saved the day (and this story too).

**Chapter 19**

Chapter title: _Thank you, Lord._ Season 5, episode Little Prince. During the outrigger chase, there is a lightening flash and James is glad for the time shift that allows them to escape.

I loved writing this chapter. James and Juliet are finally reunited. We learn of the baby's name. Miles complains about the inequitable preference for J names.

**Chapter 20 **

Chapter title: _Some of us are meant to be alone,_ season 6. James talks to Kate about Juliet.

Sideways: Juliet talks to her friend Diana about getting a divorce. We get to see more of Jack and Juliet's interactions with each other and with another couple during a game of Pictionary. In the end, Jack is upset because they lose a game. He blames it on the fact that Juliet was distracted taking pictures of David.

Post-island: We come back to the court scene in 2015 which flashes back to the bar scene of James and Lisa (the mystery woman). We get to see how James got together with Lisa. Even though it's clear that Juliet is still very much present in his mind, from his perspective, it's been nearly 5 years since her death.

**Next time will be the final installment. **Btw, it is at this point that once again I started thinking that adding more chapters (than the 30 I had outlined thus far) would make it a better story and also partly due to eyeon's request. **  
**


	4. Chapters 21 thru 25

**NOTE: This summary is to illustrate key points and not intended to be comprehensive. **

**Chapter 21**

Chapter title: _Double J_, all credit goes to Miles! I certainly had some fun writing author's note for this chapter.

Sideways: Juliet is still with Jack and is waiting for the right time to talk to him. Key point: We find out that she had pictures made of David wearing a sailor suit.

Post-island: A big revelation: James has a son named Jonah and that the court hearing has been about him all along. Now, I realize that this was somewhat unexpected, unpopular and 'unusual' for a Suliet fic. I was also aware that I would lose some readers because of this, but I wasn't about to change it as it was an integral part of the story from the very beginning. I was far too invested in this story at this point and I would keep on writing even if in the end there would only be one reader left. Incidentally, if you are reading this, I'm assuming you're still reading the story…and yes, you may very well be that one reader left :)

Okay, then, well… back to the story. James travels to New York following Jonah's birth. Miles is there to offer support and some snarky remarks to boot!

1976 This part was fun to gives the baby his nickname: J.J. Chapter ends with Juliet taking pictures of J.J wearing a sailor suit just like the one that David was wearing in the beginning of the chapter. Incidentally, Juliet is the photographer in this story as she was also taking pictures in the Pictionary chapter ;)

**Chapter 22**

Chapter title:_Whatever You Think I Am, I'm Not. _Now here's an interesting story. Juliet says those exact same words in a conversation with Richard in the episode Not in Portland (season 3) when he's recruiting her to come to the island.

In 1976, Eloise repeats those same words back to her at the end of this chapter. Eloise is trying to get Juliet to believe her when she says she's got a message from Jacob. Juliet is understandably wary. According to Eloise, her son has an important mission. Key words: lunar eclipse, tears, polar bears, Central Park, New York. She also tells Juliet that she will get a second chance but not a third.

Eloise concludes that they next time they meet she will not remember any of this since none of it would have happened yet.

**Chapter 23 **_Don't Mistake Coincidence for Fate_

Chapter starts at the elevators at the hospital in New York. J.J meets Jonah. What a coincidence! We learn that Rachel's husband is related to Lisa, Jonah's mother.

Hmm…How did J.J get there? Has he been with Rachel this whole time? But… how?

On his way to visit Jonah, James catches a glimpse of J.J at the elevators and he disappears again.

Chapter ends with Rachel and her family driving off. They mention Central Park as their possible destination. When asked, J.J says he would rather go home.

**Chapter 24 **_Don't Put Your Mangoes Where You're Heart Is _

Sideways: Jack and Juliet are having breakfast at home. Jack doesn't like mangoes. Neither does David. "Maybe he doesn't remember he likes them," Jack says of David. Irony: the truth is that Jack doesn't remember his life on the island.

Jack tells Juliet he knows that she's been inquiring about getting a lawyer. Juliet is caught off guard; she wanted to bring it up when she was good and ready.

March. 1976 Some fluffiness for a change! It was about time, right?

**Chapter 25 **_For a Reason_

J.J talks to Jacob who tells him he's special, he was born on the island like him. NOTE: Also, J.J was baptized at the temple, but Jacob doesn't mention this. Jacob makes it very clear that J.J has a very special mission. ..and that he has a choice. He does warn him: whatever he chooses to do, he must not hurt his brother.

BIG revelation: We learn that Juliet is alive and well on the island. But… wait…wait…which timeline is this? (soon to be revealed, I promise). I wonder what James will do when he finds out!

One of the reviewers for this chapter called this story ambitious. As I mentioned before, others have said described it as challenging. I would have to agree. Yet I love writing it and will keep on writing!

NOTE: hope you found this review helpful and that you can refer to it in the future if needed.


End file.
